


Cared For

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is away on a deep cover mission.  James must leave too.  Finding himself alone, Q goes to the one person who understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cared For

She pulled him inside by icy fingertips.

"Didn't know where else to go," he apologised.

"He's gone?"

"Hm. Early flight." He shivered, looked lost.

"Bed. I'll make tea."

She followed the trail of outerwear, steaming cups in hand. Handed one over. Placed the other to be forgotten, grow cold.

Leaning against the headboard, against each other.

"You should be sleeping. Busy day," he said.

"My day will wait for me."

"I won't sleep," he said.

She kissed the point of his shoulder, curling against his side, fingers stroking impossible hair. "Then don't. Just be warm and feel cared for." 

"Sleep," he said.

"Yes," she yawned.


End file.
